Flooring materials made of a vinyl chloride resin have hitherto been frequently used as indoor flooring materials.
Although these flooring materials made of a vinyl chloride resin have many advantages including ease of bonding and satisfactory workability, they have a drawback that in case of a fire or upon incineration after disposal, the flooring materials emit smoke containing hydrogen chloride gas, which is harmful, and are causative of dioxin generation. Because of this, problems concerning environmental protection have recently been pointed out.
Furthermore, flooring materials made of a vinyl chloride resin have had a problem that since they contain a plasticizer and a stabilizer in large amounts, they are odorous.
Under these circumstances, the present applicant previously directed attention to polypropylene resins which do not contain halogen and proposed a flooring material comprising a synthetic resin composition obtained by incorporating an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer resin, calcium carbonate, etc. into a polypropylene resin (see JP-A-7-125145).
Compared to conventional flooring materials made of a polyolefin resin, that flooring material has an advantage of improved bondability. However, the flooring material does not combine all of various properties required of flooring materials, such as nonfouling properties, scratch resistance, and flexibility. In addition, the flooring material proposed has had a problem that it is inferior in workability and conformability to the substrate when installed.
The present applicant further proposed a flooring, material comprising a synthetic resin composition obtained by incorporating a synthetic resin, e.g., an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer resin, and an inorganic filler into a polyolefin resin (see JP-A-11-48416).
This flooring material, in a way, has properties concerning flexibility which are required of flooring materials. However, when a highly flexible polymer such as, e.g., an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer resin has been incorporated in a large amount so as to improve the flexibility of the flooring material, this flooring material has problems concerning nonfouling properties, scratch resistance, etc. In addition, the problem that the flooring material, when applied, has poor applicability and poor conformability to the substrate remains unsolved.
Incidentally, the workability of a flooring material and the conformability thereof to the substrate during installation are thought to be influenced not only by flexibility but by the degree of resilience.
The incorporation of a large amount of a highly flexible resin such as, e.g., an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer resin for improving the flexibility of a flooring material has resulted in impaired workability and impaired conformability due to the resilience possessed by the resin, although this flooring material can have improved flexibility. This technique failed to give a flooring material having the desired properties.